Love for SessRin
by AlwaysDreaming95
Summary: Short stories and poems for SessRin pairing. I do not own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

**_Demon Aftermath_**

The moon is covered by clouds. Making the night darker. Making demons come out to play. For they can kill. Until they've had their fill. When the moon shines again all it will show is the aftermath. The blood soaked into the ground and walls. Showing us the aftermath of such a murder and slater such an evil thing have done. So much blood has been spun. Spun into our not so innocent world. No one shouted. No one screamed. And no one cried. What an odd thing that the moon had brought. Problem could the demons been our inner more dangerous selves. Demons we have brought to the surface with how evil we really are. What evil we are capable of. Even the most pure have a dark hidden side its just far deeper than anyone else. We all have our skeletons and demons hidden in our closest.


	2. I found my mate

_******I Found You, My Mate******_ _Summary: Rin is a young girl that never where she came from and waking up in a Sesshomaru's guest room, but there's something strange about the man he seems to know the girl even though she doesn't seem to know him at least in this life. Rin has to overcome pain and suffering and find her voice (a little hint is its literal Rin can't speak) and to let someone into her heart. There are questions to be answered though. Who could this stranger be and could he have the key to finding out whom she really is? Could she be his dead mate and mother of his child of that life? Still there' so many questions that she wants answered, but can they all are answered in one story?_

'Thoughts'

'**Inner Thoughts/Inner Demon Thoughts'**

_Flashbacks_

_**Pyro: Please read and tell me what you think and sorry for my sucky summary**_

Normal POV

A young girl barely 18 who barely reaches 5 foot 4 with long flowing black hair, fair skin, and light chocolate for eyes starts to run through the forest screaming for someone to save her to just help her, but she knew that the person who owned the land lived a few miles away and wouldn't be able to hear her.

She tried to trick her follower but she couldn't seem to lose him.

'I might as well try again,' she thought.

She tried to make him think she turned east towards the main road instead of west towards the mansion in the middle of the woods.

She fell twisting her ankle and she felt someone grab a hold of her and she screamed believing her follower was soon to become her attacker.

She turned around and she saw a different man, the mans he knew owned the land, was the one holding onto her.

She gawked at him taking in his almost 6 foot with long silver hair, pointy ears sticking out of it, golden eyes, and purple stripes on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead.

She knew he was a demon from what he older sister told him and from what her training taught her but she wasn't ready to believe that one could be so handsome.

The young demon lord, owner of the land, was surprised to find one of the lower demons he allowed to live in the town not that far from his home in his woods, tonight of the new moon, chasing after a human girl who seems to be a priestess even if she is untrained.

Sesshomaru's POV

How did it come to finding the girl screaming for help lead to letting my servants take her to my guest bedroom next to my own room?

I lay down on my bed staring at the wall, "That girl she reminds me of Rin."

I smile sadly at the memory of my young ward from 300 years ago. I still remember the day that I saw her in my brother Inuyasha's village grown up.

_Flashback_

_I wake up from my spot leaning against the tree I feel asleep staring into the camp._

_Jaken comes running over to me screaming on and on about something, but I ignore him until I catch him mutter something that makes me angry._

"_This is the stupid human's fault."_

_I grab his throat, "Don't ever say something like that about Rin again or else I'll kill you Jaken."_

"_Yes, my lord but why are you visiting the girl after leaving her in that human village almost ten years ago."_

_I smile to myself thinking of how Rin threw a fit until I promised that if she still wanted to ten years from the date I'll take her back to the Western lands once again, "I promised her Jaken."_

_We reach the village my brother lives in with his mate. When we walk to the hut that the priestess Kaede lives in I hear my half-wit of a half-brother yell at someone at how stupid they are._

"_You are an idiot to believe that Rin that my stupid half-brother with a stick in his ass has any emotions."_

_I'm about to burst through the door to kill my brother when I hear an older but defently Rin voice yell at him, "No, you're the idiot Inuyasha I spent a year traveling with Lord Sesshomaru and I noticed that he doesn't display emotions very well, but I love him just as much."_

"_You are an even bigger fool for that Rin he doesn't have emotions and he doesn't like humans."_

_I smell salt mix with Rin's scent so I walk into the hut and hit my brother as hard as I could._

"_What the hell was that for you fucking ass?"_

"_You made Rin cry and for that you lucky I don't' kill you."_

"_You don't have to do that Lord Sesshomaru."_

_I look at the young woman that must be Rin sitting in front of the door smiling at me._

'_**My, my hasn't our bitch grown into a fine woman.'**_

'_Haven't' I told you never to call Rin that you need to understand that humans don't' like being called bitchs they don't' understand what it means in inu yokai.'_

_I take a better look at Rin when she stands and bows to be. I take in how much her hair grew and how she no longer has a small side pony tail but her hair is pulled to one side and tied with the hair ornament that I had given her. Her eyes are still as bright as they always been but they had a wiser look to them. She grew but she still is a lot shorter than this Sesshomaru._

"_Rin, you know you are no longer a child and don't have to call me lord."_

_Everyone looks at me like I suddenly grew a second head well except the one person in the room that counts._

"_Oh… Ok Sesshomaru."_

"_See it wasn't that hard Rin," she laughs and I feel myself fall for her hard._

_End of Flashback_

I pull myself out of my bed but there's nothing to do since I've finished all my work for the entire week or at least until someone gives me more work to deal with.

I walk past the room that the young girl is lying in, but before I can open the door I hear my daughter's voice yell for me.

I walk to the room that she is in and she smiles just like her mother would. I take in her looks after thinking of her mother Rin I can't help but to compare her t Rin. She has her mother's soft looks, but she is part inu yokai so they are more dominate. She has my white hair but it's streaked with brown, she has my golden eyes but they has strong fleck of brown in them, and she has the my markings just not on her face that reminds me of her mother. Her personality is a balance of me and her mother.

"Father I heard you bring someone in here who is she?"

"No one just a human girl that was running away from a weak stray wolf demon in my forest."

"Just like how you found mother."

"No, Mizuki I found your mother after she was attacked by wolves and about to be taken to the afterlife, but I'll tell you something that I never told anyone but your mother. At first I told myself that I only wanted to test my sword but the truth is I felt pity and sadness when I came across your mother's body. She had taken care of me and even took beatings to try and help me even though I was a demon and should be feared. That was when your mother started to creep into my heart."

My daughter smiles, "Could that girl be mother though. You said that reincarnation is real so could that human be mother and you're starting where you two left off. Starting fresh."

"Maybe so Mizuki but I won't love anyone like I loved your mother."

"Father, is that why you never tried to move on?"

I look away from my daughter's innocent face even though she's a little less than 300 years old.

"Yes, and if that woman is your mother then hopefully she'll never have to remember how she died and how I failed her."

My daughter nods and looks down at her legs, "Do you think I'll be able to walk soon?"

"I don't know sweetheart I'm having one of the best healers come over to see your legs and hopefully they can remove that curse."

She nods and I give her a kiss on the forehead where she once had a moon crescent much like my own until her mother died.

Rin's POV

I wake up in an unknown room all I remember is running for my life and falling.

I hear a knock at the door so I cringe into my sheets and I don't' speak.

I hear an annoying voice at the other side of the door, "You ungrateful human, I'm coming in."

When the annoying being walks into the room where i see that he's an imp demon wearing a charm to make him look human.

I glare at him and he backs out of the room, but before he closes the door I get up off the bed ignoring the searing pain in my ankle I get up and hit the imp on the head.

I hear him shriek in pain and smile at that I've grown up and my whole life I've dealt with people beating on me and calling me many names and I'm tired of it. I'm not going to take it from anyone anymore.

I see a young girl in a wheel chair at the end of the hall and she is beyond beautiful from what I see she is half demon which is rare to see working for a full demon. At least I'd like to believe this is the master of the forest that I was running through last night.

The girl turns around to face me and her face is filled with shock, "Oh how rude of me I should have checked on our guest."

She rolls the wheels until she's in front of me.

"Hello there, my name is Mizuki my father is the lord of this place. What is your name?"

I remember I dropped my purse in the forest when I was running.

I look around for something to write on and I find a sketch pad with pencils on top of it.

I pick it up and write my name, "Rin" on it to show the girl.

"So your name is Rin?"

I nod, 'Of course my name is Rin, you nitwit.'

"So you don't' speak?"

I write on the sketch pad under my name, "No, I don't' speak not since I was little. I damaged my vocal cords while screaming when my parents were killed plus I guess after that I became a selective mute."

"Ah that's a lot like my mother a few centuries ago."

I look at her confuse and she simply laughs, "Never mind about that. Rin, you must be hungry."

The girl doesn't wait for me to answer she simply grabs my hand and orders the imp whose name ends up being Jaken to push her.

'This is weird why do I feel like I knew Mizuki when she was a baby and why do I feel like I should hug Jaken like he was an old friend.'

We take the elevator but Mizuki tells Jaken that he must take the stairs for being rude to e and I smile evilly at the imp when he leaves the elevator.

When we reach the stairs I hear Jaken yell cry to someone, "My Lord that human is evil, pure evil she is, and your daughter has taken a strong liking to the human filth."

"Jaken, I don't want to hear what you have to say about the human I saved last night just tell the chief and servants that we'll be in the viewing room and to get us when it's time to eat."

Mizuki takes my hands and squeezes it, "Look keep the sketch book on you and trust me when I say my father isn't as bad as he acts."

I nod and follow her out of the elevator and she calls out, "Oh father, Lord Sesshomaru," she calls out in a sweet and I mean kind of scary sweet voice that screams mockery.

A man that looks no more than his mid twenties walks into the room surprising me. I didn't' know that demons aged so slowly what I know if I'm right the man is the lord of the mansion Sesshomaru the inu youkai ruler of the western lands and he's between the ages of 650 to 750 years old.

"Mizuki, it's not proper to mock your father," I hear the inu youkai chide his daughter but I hear a little teasing in his voice.

"Sorry father but I'm in a teasing mood today. Oh father this is the girl you saved last night her name is Rin and she can't' speak because she damaged her vocal cords when she was young screaming," she mutter something that I think I wasn't supposed to hear, "Like mother did when she died. She barely could say I'm sorry."

The man simply nods and leads us into a room that must be the dining room and not the viewing room.

We sit at the table and that seems when the an decides to speak to me, "Oh so how old are you Rin?"

"I'm 17 and a half."

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm graduating from college this year."

"You must be bright."

I nod and smile, "I am. I want to help people as soon as possible so after my parents died I studied as hard as I could and graduated in no time. Can I ask do you know sign language?"

They both nod and I sigh in relief at least I can save my hand from cramping from where I guess this conversation seems to be heading.

So I sign to them, "That's good I don't' have to hurt my hand with writing so much and it almost seems too rude to do at a table well I'm eating."

The girl Mizuki laughs and she looks at her phone as it rings and she smiles, "Its aunt Kagome."

"Hello," after a while she speaks again, "I'm sorry to hear that Kagome but what you want me to do?"

I take a peek at Sesshomaru to take in his inhumanly handsome face until I hear her speak again.

"Wait, what's her name again?"

A long pause again.

"Oh Rin she's over here at least I think she is. She can't' speak damaged vocal cords really smart?"

A pause as the person on the other line speaks.

"Yeah, she's over at our place dad found her in the woods running away from a wolf demon."

A deep pause.

"Yeah, ok Kagome you can bring the fam over here."

She shuts the phone and looks at her father shyly, "Ok, I know I invited your brother and his family over here but Rin was adopted by Kagome's family and they were worried but she is in danger father i don't think that wolf was just there last night I think someone is trying to kill Rin."

"I know that wolf demon that was after her last night is a hired hit man, but it's surprising that he was willing and bold enough to try and hunt her in my forest."

"You know how thick skulled wolf demons are."

He nods and I sigh and straighten up the place where I'm sitting some more.

"Jaken!" the man shouts and the imp scurries into the room.

"Jaken tell the chief to make some more food it seems my half-brother is making a visit today."

"Is he bringing the family?"

"Yes, he's bringing his children with him."

Jaken nods and scurries off to tell the chief the news. I try to laugh but it comes out wrong and I grab my throat as it burns in pain.

Mizuki wheels her chair over to me and touches my throat, "Are you alright?"

I nod but she doesn't' believe me, "You're lying I smell blood and it has to be in your throat open up."

I shake my head but she pried my mouth open and I look over to see Sesshomaru shaking his head at his daughter's antics.

"Yup, somehow your throat started to bleed you know what I think someone cursed you to make sure that your vocal cords stay this way and anytime you try to speak or make a sound with them your throat will start bleeding."

"I already knew that. I guess that when I went into the doctors a few years ago and they didn't' know what to do or what was wrong."

They nod and I again ignore the girl that looks a bit like me and stare openly at her father.

She catches on right away and snickers I playfully hit her and she hits my hand right back.

We sit there and mess around like that until the doorbell rings and a servants answers the door. She looks at her father and straightens herself up a little before the half-demon walks into the room.

I hear Kagome shout my name and I jump out of my seat and run to where I hear Kagome. When I spot her I run into her arms right away and she hugs me back.

"Rin, we can't' let this to keep happening someone is after you. We'll have to find some place safe for you to stay."

"No, I'll be fine."

"No, you won't Rin you were attacked again. You could have died."

"But I didn't' Sesshomaru," I spell out his name but I give him the name in sign as well that Kagome catches moon.

Inuyasha looks at me confused since he's an idiot and didn't even think about learning to sign to understand the conversations that Kagome and I have but it comes in handy when we want private talks.

When Sesshomaru walks into the room Kagome hugs me fiercely, "Thank you so much for saving Rin, Sesshomaru. She's like a little sister to me."

Sesshomaru's POV

The girl had left the room and I take this time to calm myself even more, 'She has to be a reincarnation of my mate, of Rin.'

'**No duh, lover boy,'** I sigh and get up from my seat.

When I walk into the entry way I'm bombarded with a hug from my sister-in-law.

I sigh reminding myself that Kagome went through over 300 years of not being with her family until five years ago when she showed up on their doorstep to find out they had adopted a girl who had been beaten in her foster homes in so many ways so when they took her in they decided to keep her. Rin had been twelve years old when she made it into a safe home at the Higurashi's if from what I've heard from Kagome.

She spent a lot of time with Rin to get to know her which meant that my half-wit of a brother would come over her with their young kids and make me help watch them painfully reminding me that Mizuki was all I had left of my mate and I couldn't have any more children that would look like her.

I sigh and peal Kagome off of me and Rin is smiling slightly that everyone sees and Kagome laughs and Inuyasha's youngest starts to cheer confusing Mizuki and I.

"Sorry that must have been weird Rin hasn't smiled ever and here she is smiling and would probably be laughing if she could."

I watch as the girl starts to nod her head only looking at me in the eyes.

She signs, "What's the matter with that I never was that happy no offense?"

Kagome looks away sad and lonely, "I know Rin. You were always reminded of so many simple facts of how your life had went wrong, but you have a family and people that care for you."

Inuyasha looks at me and sighs, "I guess I should thank you for not letting that demon tear Rin to pieces."

"No thanks are needed I made a promise to my mate on her deathbed and I will try to keep that promise."

Rin's POV

I watch Sesshomaru as he speaks and when he mentions his mate had died his eyes seem to sink in and his eyes seem to die until he looks over at his daughter and they liven slightly.

I walk over to him and hug him.

He looks down at me shocked and I sigh and just keep hugging him.

Normal POV

Rin hugs Sesshomaru surprising everyone and to more of their surprise Sesshomaru hugs her back just as much he hugs her.

When they separate they ignore the fact that they are being gawked at like they're the opening acts at a freak show.

The young woman smiles at the demon lord and his daughter as she walks back into the dining room to sit down at what ends up being Sesshomaru's right hand.

Everyone eats in silence even Inuyasha's demon child of a son is behaved and composed at the dining table.

They eat until Kagome finally thinks of a solution to help her foster/adopted sister, "Sesshomaru, would you mind if Rin stays with you until we find out who tried to kill her?"

Mizuki looked at her father with pleading eyes that no one saw and Sesshomaru without the help of his daughter's eyes felt a battle wage inside to let the young girl stay with him and to do a few things he wouldn't be proud of.

"I have no objection to her staying here, but I won't keep her here like a prisoner. How will she stay safe when she leaves the safety of this mansion?"

"Well there's you, Mizuki, Inuyasha, Jaken, the reincarnations of Miroku and Sango, and I guess any of my older children that are willing to watch over her. I would say Sota and that as well, but I don't' want my brother and the rest of my family pulled into this more than they already are."

The demon lord thinks about it once again but his mind was already made up he's let the girl stay with him he just wanted it to look like he was thinking about it harder than he really was.

"Ok then, I guess we'll have to go pick up a few things for Rin for her stay at my home."

Kagome cheers, Inuyasha looks shocked, Mizuki looks pleased, and a few servants including Jaken looks like they're about to die from a heart attack.

Rin signs to him, "Thank you so much."

He nods and leaves the table for the night and slips into the safety of his own room.

"Doe he always do that?"

"Yeah, he does but he'll be down in a second to bring you to your house for you can get some things from your house."

When Sesshomaru reached the safety of his room he shedded his clothes and had a problem with his pants.

He muttered, "Damn why does she have this effect on me? Why is she so much like my Rin?"

'**Maybe because she is your Rin and here to give you another chance.'**

'Maybe but what if I fail at keeping that chance?'

'**Then you stop this annoying whining and take it like a man, take it like the demon lord that you once were.'**

'Before I met Rin. Before I fell in love with Rin.'

He looks down at his problem caused by having to smell that girl's scent. The scent that reminded of him of the day that he mated with his Rin.

_Flashback_

_Sesshomaru's POV_

"_Rin, would you like to take a walk with me?"_

_I could smell excitement in Rin's scent more than when I asked her if she would come back with me._

_We leave the safety of the hut and walk to the plain where I left Rin its still filled with so many flowers something htat I know that Rin will forever love. That's one of the reasons why I had my servants build a bigger garden with as many types of flowers in bunches that make themselves look more beautiful, but I don't know why they said that Rin was much like a flower I just don't' see it._

_I sit down against what was once my tree, "Rin, please sit."_

_Rin does as I told her._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, what is it you want?"_

_I lift my eyebrow but she doesn't' fix it, "I wanted to ask you something."_

_I start to finger the little box in my pocket, "What is it my lord?"_

"_Rin would you like to be my mate, my wife, and the future mother of my pups?"_

_She jumps int my arms almost making me knock my head into the tree, "Of course, I will. I'll love to be your wife, mate, and mother of as many pups as you want."_

_I smile and take out the box in my pocket and open it to show her a ring with topaz gem in the middle surrounded by diamonds to create a flower shape, "This is a family heirloom I'm giving it to mark to humans that you're mine and this," I move my head ot her neck to the juncture where the neck meets the shoulder, "will show demons that you are mine."_

_I smell my future mate's arousal and I can't help but bite into her neck and she doesn't scream or fight back the only thing that seems to happen is a spike in her arousal and her arms wrapping around my body._

_I hear her whisper in my ear, "Just make me your's now and we'll be together forever."_

_End of Flashback_

Normal POV

"Damnit!" Sesshomaru just stands there under the cold water trying to wash away the feeling away.

That feeling is only for his mate and if she is well it'll have to wait until he knows for sure.

Downstairs sitting in the living room everyone waits for him to come down the stairs. Its simply sitting in front of the Tv and/or playing board games.

Mizuki starts randomly laughing creeping everyone out.

Inuyasha was the first person to speak, "Mizuki, what's with that smile? Its creeping me out."

"Oh nothing," she smile gets bigger, "Oh Rin let's see if we can find something else of mine for you to wear."

"You don't need to do that."

"Yes, I do your clothing is all stained and ripped up."

"Ok, I agree with you there."

Mizuki's POV

I heard dad cursed after he stepped into the shower.

So I decided to play a little prank of the two innocent Rin who may be the reincarnation of my mother and my annoyingly serious.

I lead Rin to the elevator and when we got out I lead her to my room. I open my closet for she can see the selection of clothes.

I push the chair more into the room and Rin follows me into the room. I smile when I see my friend Aya open the secret passage into the room from the back from where her room lies. She smiles and I wait for Rin to take off her original clothing and I at least hand her underwear before I pull my prank.

When she's not looking and I know that my father is out of the bathroom I sneak out of the room.

At first she didn't notice until she noticed that I wasn't in the room she started to look under things and behind my clothing.

She starts to call out for me and when she tries to open the closet doors they give a good thunk sound telling her that they're locked.

Sesshomaru's POV

I hear someone in Mizuki's room and from the scent it must be Rin. I walk to the closet door and standing there is a half-naked Rin who only ends up blushing and trying to cover herself and looking away from me because I forgot to put on the shirt that's still in my hands. I hand it to her and she smiles up at me.

I put my hands in my pocket touching the necklace that holds onto the rings that marked Rin, my mate, and myself as mates to humans. I had something protection charms placed on them so that we had protection from curses. After she died I couldn't wear the ring anymore so I had a necklace made. I play with the necklace for a while as I look through my daughter's clothing knowing that she must have thought that this would be funny.

"Ummm.. Sorry about Mizuki she thinks playing pranks on people is funny. Her mother use to be that way and I guess Mizuki got those genes."

I hear her head moving and her hands probably saying thanks or she understands.

I grab a yellow and orange dress that would look perfect on her, "Here put these on."

I look back at her and I have to say seeing her wearing my shirt like that she could never be more beautiful.

She looks at the outfit that I handed her. She stares at the dress and smiles up at me. She simply motions for me to turn around and I turn around and close the door behind me.

When I hear the door open I turn around to see her walking out of the door smiling which made her eyes shine much like my Rin's always did.

I sigh and walk to my daughter's jewelry shelf and grab a topaz necklace that is supposed to help remove curses. I walk over to the shoe rack and grab a pair of tan heels with orange flowers on them.

She looks at them and smiles at me again. She takes the shoes placing them on her feet and pulls her hair up so I can place the necklace on her.

After I place the necklace around her neck she surprises me and leans up to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," she spoke actually spoke, "Oh my god this is my voice how did this happen?"

She starts to jump up and down excited.  
>"That necklace has some healing and protective properties and it helped that what needed to be healed was right there where the jewel was resting."<p>

"You don't' know how long its been since the last time I said anything I was barely seven years old when my parents were killed by a pack of wolf demons. I would have died to if a priestess found me."

"Maybe she put the curse on you?"

She shakes her head, "No, it wasn't her it was a dark witch that came to where I lived with the priestess for a month and she busted down the door and since I had some priestess powers I burned her as much as I could at a young age and screamed until her head started to hurt and my voice started to become hoarse. I fainted and the when I woke up I was in the hospital and I wasn't able to talk."

I nod and follow her out of the room and she walks down the stairs and I follow her.

When we get down stairs Kagome looks surprised at what Rin is wearing, "Wow, Rin that outfit looks wonderful on you. I once saw Mizuki try to make that dress work but she couldn't but on you… Wow."

Rin's POV

I look away from my sister and play with my hands, "Thank you." Kagome faints and Inuyasha catches her, "Please tell me that she's alright. I know I spoke but I don't know how to explain how I'm able to talk."

Mizuki comes into the room, "Oh Rin I'm glad you're wearing the necklace I put out for you." I give her are you serious look she just shrugs and I just go along with it for some odd reason, "I thought that she would be able to be healed with my necklace and I guess I was right."

Sesshomaru looks at them and sighs, "Look Rin needs to pick up her clothes and some other things that maybe helpful to her."

Sesshomaru drove me home for I can pick up some clothing and anything else I may need well I'm staying with them.

"Look, Sesshomaru you don't have to let me stay at your place just to be nice for some odd reason. Its not like I'm pretty or that smart compared to most girls."

"Who told you that?" his voice sounded angry.

I shrug, "No one really except some girls that I run into and I've never had anyone tell me that wasn't my family so I never thought I was for the last eight years of my life."

"Well they're wrong," his voice sounds so sure about himself.

'How can someone be so confident in themselves?'

We walk up the steps to the shrine that I've spent five years of my life at. I smile when I see my brother, Sota, and my mother. I smile when I see my mother and her mouth hangs open when she spots who I'm walking up the stairs with.

"Honey, who's this nice young man you have here with you?"

"Mom, this is Inuyasha's half-brother Sesshomaru he helped me out last night," I try to leave out the part where I was attacked… again.

"You were attacked again weren't you?"

I look away and Sesshomaru looks down at me worried how I will react.

I hug Sesshomaru and smile at my mother, "I was but Sesshomaru saved me before anything could happen and Kagome says I should stay with him and his daughter until this whole hit on me is solved."

My mother, adopted mother, look at me with heartbroken eyes, "Maybe it has to deal with a past life since their demons that are going after you?"

I look at my hands and touch my neck where my birthmark is and where I place a good amount of concealer on to hide it since I was a kid I've been told to hide it and hide my spiritual pressure.

I play with the necklace, "Wait a second why aren't you surprised that I can speak again?"

"Oh sweetheart, I maybe a regular human but I've never seen that necklace before so I guessed you had a healing spell placed on it and trust me your sister was talking about how she just keeps skipping those pages in her books and well you've had a really good touch at healing just never that good of a teacher in the healing arts."

I smile, give her a hug, and run into the house leaving Sesshomaru alone with my mother.

Sesshomaru's POV

Rin leaves me alone with her adopted mother and I look at her and she stares me down.

"So your name is Sesshomaru?"

"Yes it is 'mam," I say to be respectful.

She simply rolls her eyes and stares me down even more, "Do you want to see something that I found and I want to be sure that what I'm thinking is correct?"

"Sure…?"

'This is so weird," I sigh and follow Mrs. Higurashi into her home.

She walks to the table and pulls out a picture in a photo album and opens a scrapbook. She makes me look at the picture of me and a young Rin standing next to me. In the scrapbook there's a picture of Rin when she was young and she does look a lot like my Rin except her face looks a lot sadder and more empty even as the years went by from the look of the scrapbook she doesn't change. I remember when Rin was young and would fight with Jaken and felt bad about what he said to her she tried to fake how she felt and how she smiled just like Rin does in a few of these pictures.

I look at Mrs. Higurashi and from the look on her face I know what she wants to know and so I sit down in front of her and she takes a seat in front of me.

We sit in silence for a while until she speaks, "So I'm right you knew Rin in her last life."

I listen for Rin and I hear her in her room singing and I hear her/Kagome's brother by the steps of the shrine talking to some girl, "Yes, I knew her."

"How?"

"When Rin was barely seven in that life her family was attacked by wolves and killed her family she became a selective mute. A village took her in and that's where she found me in the woods bleeding from a fight I had with Inuyasha. She did whatever she could do to help me out even though I'm a demon. She took beatings from the villagers a lot so one day she went far into the woods looking for something for me. That's when wolf demons attacked they found her after they massacred the villagers. Right after she was attacked I smelt her blood so I went to investigate. That's when I found her dead. I carried around a sword that could kill those who were already dead and heal those who were dying or just wounded. I didn't know if the sword would bring her back to life I had never tried but between you and me I owned her something for trying to take care of me. So I brought her back to life with my sword and after that the first thing she did was smile up at me and speak calling me, 'Lord Sesshomaru.' For a year she traveled with me but after I while I grew attached to her and realized that I didn't want her to get hurt so I asked Kaede the priestess that was training Kagome to look after her. Rin wouldn't let me leave so I promised to come back when she turned eighteen if she wanted to come back to my castle. As the years progressed I realized I missed her and the people in my castle noticed I was more moody than I was before she had come into my life. I traveled more often secretly checking up on her. I showed up on her 18 birthday and I knew I couldn't let her out of my life and she was my destined. To a demon their destined is what humans call their soul mate. At first after I had my mate leave me I didn't' want to admit that she was my destined mate, but when I saw her again I knew I had to be with her. We mated a few months after her 18th birthday and a few weeks later we found out she was pregnant. She had our beautiful twins. Sadly when she was killed so was our son. I don' t know much about her death except I trust my guards to walk her and our 1 year old son. Our daughter was sick and I didn't want my mate to be running to our friend Jinenji's hut so I went instead. When I came back it was right after my mate and son were killed along with a few with them. My daughter is what I have left."

"Do you know if she suffered?"

I look away from her and I feel a tear slip freely from my eye, "I know she did I also heard her and my son's cries of pain. When I got there my son was dead enough that I couldn't save him with my sword and I had already saved my mate with it when she was a child so there was nothing I could do for them. I was going to give her some of my blood to heal her, but she wanted to die with her son. She promised me that she would come back to me."

"Sweetheart, it's not like you knew when she was going to find you again."

"I know," I lean over and whisper, "Do you think if I was there for Rin in this life that she would have been much happier like when she was a child? I ask you this because when I was with her in the life before I was always with her and making sure that she was happy and that she never felt horrible, but also in that life she loved helping others and be there for me."

She smiles at me even though she's crying, "At least you get a shot where you left off with her."

I chuckle, "That's what my daughter said to me. You want to know what my daughter did today?"

"It has to deal with why my daughter is wearing that beautiful outfit."

"It does," I chuckle a little, "She locked her in the closest in only her underwear. She didn't know what to do so she pounded on the door I didn't expect what I saw. So I was a gentleman about it and gave her my shirt while I pulled out the outfit. I was glad though that she didn't' let my brother rub off on her with how much time he spends with Kagome and that."

She laughs, "Rin would never act that Inuyasha she is much to kind even when people pick on her about being bright. I mean she's on her fifth year in college and she's showing people that you don't have to be a complete genius. Rin just wants to help kids who are much like herself so she's getting a bunch of degrees. There's so many and she's getting them all earlier than anyone would ever believe. They believe since she grew up for a few years in foster care and is so young she's just going to end up in jail, but I tell them that's not my daughter. I tell them that she's going to change the world and how people see each other."

She leans over the table and whispers, "I mean look what she did with you."

I smile slightly, "I know no would believe it was a human but here I am a changed man all because of her and my daughter."

"Are you guys talking about me?"

I turn around to see Rin holding a bag of her stuff smiling a real smile.

"Rin, honey I want to get a nice picture of you with this nice young man."

"Mommy!"

The older woman starts to laugh, "Oh come on, please for me I want to remember this young man and what he did for my daughter."

"Rin, your mother isn't going to drop the subject so if I were you I'd agree to let her take the picture."

She looks at me and sighs, "Fine, just for you mommy."

Her mother takes the picture and smiles at me, "Oh I'll give you a copy if you want one Sesshomaru."

"I would love a copy Mrs. Higurashi," I say to her well taking a peek at the reincarnation of my mate, my destined.

Rin walks out of the room and I watch her go wen she's far enough I ask her mother, "Look if she remembers or I think I should just ask her can I marry Rin?"

She laughs and gives me a hug, "Yes, of course you can ask Rin if she'll marry you and trust me I know she won't be able to refuse you."

Normal POV

It was two weeks ago that Rin was allowed to live with Sesshomaru and you'd think that Rin being there for two weeks would slow down Mizuki trying to set up her father with his reincarnated mate.

No, instead it made her angrier and want to try even more.

'Why won't they even try to get together? Why won't father tell her that she is his destined? She is his mate reincarnated?" Mizuki's questions were all on the same page on how her father seemed to be afraid to tell Rin the truth.

Today Mizuki was going to try the last plan that she had in her little book to put her father and Rin together no matter what, but she needs her mother's ring.

Her father only let them out of his sight when he was taking a shower and he'd sure to know that she took them if she went in there well he was taking a shower unless….

She smiled evilly sure she may have her father pissed off but it's the only way to make him eternally happy.

Later that day she walked into her father's room and smiles, "Father since the anniversy is tomorrow I wanted to paint something in honor of mother and your love and I thought if I could do something that looks like she's holding your hand with the rings on that shows how much you two meant to each other. That's only one painting I'm going to do."

He pulls the rings out from under his shirt and he looks nervous, "How do you want to do that?"

"I thought that I could take a picture of you and Rin's hands witht eh rings and I can just use that as something to go off of."

He lifts an eyebrow, "Oh really or is it because you know the truth?"

She chuckles, "A little bit of both."

He sighs, "Fine, but ask Rin first ok."

"Of course," she chirps like a little singing bird.

"Rin, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, Mizuki what is it?"

"Oh well you see a wanted to paint a picture of what looks like my mother and father holding hands with their wedding bands on, but I want a picture to go off of and your hands look like the size mother's was… So I was wondering if it wouldn't be weird if…" She fake acts shy about the question.

"You want me to hold your father's hand well wearing your dead mother's ring on my ring finger."

"Yes, and father said he's alright with it as long as he gets the ring back."

"Sure, I'll do it but just for you and your father."

Mizuki nods smiling and hugs Rin, "thank you so much for doing this Rin."

When they met a few minutes later Rin held out her hand like how Mizuki explained.

"Ok so you act like it's a wedding ceremony and I'll snap a pic of father putting the ring on your finger and I'll snap one of you two holding hands."

They simply nod and follow her directions, but when Sesshomaru puts the finger on Rin's hand Rin passes out.

Rin's POV

_Flashback_

"_Rin, you need to wake up," I hear Sesshomaru's voice whisper in my ear._

_I ignore him and curl up closer to him, "Not yet I want more sleep you kept me up to late last night," __I blush and hide my face into his naked chest and he simply laughs, "And whose fault is it."_

"_Look Rin I want to ask you something?"_

"_Yes, Sesshomaru my love."_

"_I want to know that if you'll marry me in human terms"_

_I look at him and see how his white hair is splayed out behind him and his golden eyes are staring at me, "You know you don't' have to feel like you have to do that."_

"_No, I want to Rin. I want you to be my wife and I want our children to understand where they come from."_

"_Look I know your tummy is growing with our pups but I want to do this as soon as you want to."_

_I laugh and hug him tightly and knock him back down on the bed and kiss him, "Today."_

"_What why today?"_

"_I want everyone to know and believe that we love and respect each other and to do that I want them to know that well looking at my stomach and see that in a few months I'll give birth to two beautiful pups that look just like you."_

"_Fine, I'll send out a messenger. How about at twilight?"_

"_That'll be beautiful is this what you've been wanting to ask me huh," I don't ask him I state the truth._

"_Yes, it is and lucky for me I've been planning this for a week so I've been planning the wedding Kagome has been helping me."_

_I laugh and hug him, "Ok, I'll go find Kagome and Sango and have them help me out."_

_I run up to Kagome and Sango and tell them that Sesshomaru finally asked me._

_We jump and laugh._

_They pull me into my master bedroom that I share with Sesshomaru after tonight instead of having four rooms. One for when he asked me to marry him, one to have our fun in well just mates, and a room for ourselves even if we only will still have a room for ourselves they just won't have a bed in it._

_They dress me in a ceremonial kimono for I can get married on time since it takes forever to get married._

_The ceremony is taking to long and thank goodness though tat Sess asked if we could do this at sunset and the ceremony ends at Twilight so that its nice and cool for the two pregnant humans and it turned out beautifully and wen Sess places the ring on my finger I smiled._

_After I had the ring placed on my finger I place the ring for Sess on his finger. We give each other a kiss to seal our love and our souls are bound for all eternity._

_End of Flashback_

I wake up to find that Sesshomaru and Mizuki are hanging above me checking to make sure I'm alright.

I'm lying on the bed in my room. I look around the room and see that I'm in my time period.

"All of those memories they were mine weren't they?"

I didn't know I asked that out loud until Sesshomaru answers me, "Yes… Wait Rin, do you remember anything from another time period?"

I look down at my hands and nod. I spot the ring that's on my finger.

"You were so scared for some reason to ask me to be your wife when I was already your mate. I had the most beautiful kimono and the sun set behind us and it had barely turned twilight when the ceremony had ended. When we got back to our room you almost dropped me not that I would tell anyone I didn't' want them to believe I was turning you soft even though everyone could see I was."

"Oh god how much do you remember?"

"I remember everything up to the last second…" I choke, "My baby boy died in my arms I couldn't let myself live with that. I couldn't live with the fact that I was there, but I couldn't' do anything for him. I couldn't look at my little girl and tell her that she'll never see her brother again if she remembered him, but I couldn't not let her know about him."

Sesshomaru pulls me up into his arms, "Look Rin, it doesn't matter you get another shot that's all that matter right?"

I look at my hands still not looking at him, "How can you still love me after what I did?"

"Rin, I would have done the same thing if I was you. I would have died because I couldn't protect my family and if you didn't' make me promise to I would have saved you or died right there, but you made me realize I couldn't only care for myself when I had my baby girl to worry about."

I couldn't help it my smile widened and I let him pull my face to look up at him, but I tell him what I know.

"You had slept with Kagura you know that's the reason why she killed me. She waited a year after we were married because you wouldn't leave my side for a year."

"Kagura killed you," he curses something in Inu that I had yet to learn yet, "I should have made her death even longer and more suffering than I did."

"You killed her?"

"Yes, I did she tried to kill our daughter claiming that I was softening too much and she couldn't have that. She said she had to save me from the witch that was left. I should have guessed she meant that she killed you as well."

"That doesn't make sense I still sense her presence in the world."

"Rin, that's only your head still shaking off the fear if I can be blunt?"

"Go ahead you already are calling me nuts, but trust me Sess something is out to kill me!"

"I know that Rin and that's why again I'm not letting you out of my sight. I'm never losing you again. Look can you keep the necklace and the ring on?"

My voice sounds shaky to my mind, "I can't do that I mean I can since their mine anyways but I can't unless you're asking me…?"

He pulls me to the side of the bed into a sitting up position and he pulls the ring off and looks me in the face as he gets down on one knee, "Rin, will you do the honor to be my mate, wife, and mother of my pups once more?"

I smile at him, "Yes!"

I jump into his arms after he placed the ring on my finger and kiss him.

"I'm glad your back with me Sess my life felt so empty witout you and do you want to see something?"

"Sure, Rin what is it you want to show me?"

I take the corner of my sweatshirt and start to whip off the make-up on my neck to show him my birthmark or should I say mate mark.

"How is this possible we're basically already mated?"

I shrug, "I don't know but ever since I was a kid I had to hide the mark. So no one knows that I have the mark, except the priestess that died and she was the one that helped me hide who I really was from people."

"You mother must have known?"

"She knew it was a mating mark, but a lot of demon's had mated with humans after we had mated so…"

He nods, "So she knew nothing about demons and their mating marks?"

"Yup," I sigh, "Look there's no way to think of who would have known who I am or was… A little of both I guess."

Normal POV

Again another two weeks pass them by. Sesshomaru had yet to tell his brother and his mate that he's going to marry Rin and Rin has yet to tell the Higurashi family that she's about to marry Sesshomaru.

They didn't' know how to tell them that Rin remembers her past life.

They couldn't hide it though when Sesshomaru goes to the college campus with Rin to look after her since he can sit through the classes.

Standing there is Kagome grinning like a fool, "So you two started dating?"

Rin and Sesshomaru's were crowed enough that Kagome didn't notice the ring on Rin's ring finger.

"Kagome, I have news for you."

"Well what is it...? Wait, he didn't knock you up already did he?"

Rin laughs and smiles cheerfully at her sister who's family had took her in when no other ones would for long, "No, he hasn't," Rin places the hand with the ring on Sesshomaru's chest as he pulls her in, "he asked me to marry him."

"Oh my god, Rin," she jumps and screams making the sensitive hearing demons and even a few humans clench their ears to try and protect them.

"Yes, now Kagome calm down and yes he did I mean how could his past mate refuse him."

Before she can scream again both Rin and Sess cover Kagome's mouth to stop her scream from escaping.

Inuyasha comes rushing around the corner and when he sees the rock on Rin's finger glistening in the sun he slows down and walks over to the three.

"Kags don't do that to me I thought the worse, but no its just Rin telling you that my stuck up brother asked her to marry him in this life."

Sesshomaru lifts his eyebrow and looks at his fiance with almost pleading eyes.

Rin giggles and nods giving Sess the ok to knock Inuyasha in the back of the head.

"When was sweet innocent Rin ok with violence?"

"When annoying almost-brother-in-laws-by-blood start to annoy me and my fiancé."

Sess pulls Rin's face up to look at him and kisses her, "I love you, Rin."

Rin simply giggles and sighs, "I guess now I need to tell mom and she won't' be happy with me though with not telling her right away."

Everyone is silent so Rin says, "She's right behind me isn't she?"

They nod.

She turns around to see her adoptive mother throwing her arms around her neck, "Yay, I get to plan a big wedding!"

"Mom, I want a wedding something romantic a lot like what Sess and I did for the wedding in my last life."

A few weeks later after weeks of planning the wedding it was the big day.

Rin looked at her white traditional wedding dress but they had them create formal ceremonial robes that you would have worn in the feudal era. She even had Kagome do her hair in a mdern plus a little bit of a feudal era look.

I think you can guess what the theme of the wedding was. Yes, it was the feudal era since it was a wedding to make up for the lost time starting in the feudal era.

When Rin starts walking down the aisle to renew her vows in her and Sesshomaru's eyes she sees the sunset that lies behind him marking the beginning of a new life and the start of an old one.

After the ceremony it was speech time. Only a few people did speeches that were worth remembering one of the people was Kagome.

"I'm glad to see so many familiar and new faces that are tied into Sesshomaru and Rin's past, present, and future. For all of you here you know that Sesshomaru and Rin were together a few hundred years ago and were mated and married but tragedy struck and Rin died, but not before promising to come back and they can be together again. So here we are celebrating a new life and an old life coming together. I remember when Rin first told me just a few weeks ago that Sesshomaru asked for her hand. II was excited for them and I still and now they get to start where they left off. Even though they are the polar opposites they are perfect for each other. I watched in this life Rin grow up and in just a matter of a few days she grew into the happy person I knew she was deep inside all because of Sesshomaru. Let's raise our glasses for their eternal happiness and for their love can last forever and influence other lives."

Everyone raised their glasses up in the air and takes a drink when they set them down.

The next person to do a speech was Mizuki, "I'm glad that I get to stand up here and say I get my mother back not just because she's reincarnated but I get a chance to know my mother. It took me two weeks to get these two together. I should have done this plan I did though when I thought that I could help my father and Rin (even though she's my mother at soul) to get together. That's the reason why I agreed to come up her because I wanted to show everyone m present to my mother and father." Mizuki walks over to a board, which was a good 6ft by 5ft, which was covered, "I made this in memory of the lives that they had lost together and now the lives they get to start a new together."

Mizuki pulls aside the tarp covered canvas to show everyone the college of Sess and Rin. The pictures of Sess proposing in their first life together than again in this one, the next painting was of Rin walking down the aisle in their last life which looked a lot like this one, another one was of Sess and rin holding hands with their rings on their ring fingers, and the last one was of them kissing in front of what looked like half sunset half twilight.

"This painting is of the life that my mother and father have together that they shouldn't ever forget. I pray for your everlasting happiness and a shot to try again and succeed of being together like this for a long time to come," Mizuki raises a glass, "May they succeed in what they want in their lives and love like no one had ever tried."

Everyone raised their glasses and took a small sip again.

Sess and Rin take each other hands and stand up.

Sess speaks first, "I want to thank all of you for coming today and being here. I know quite a few of you were at our last wedding if you want to think of everything that way. We are glad that we had people that love us this much. I also want to thank my beautiful for agreeing to marry me again even though we had a tough past without each other, but here we stand and together again." He looks at his new bride, "I promise to stay by your side and make sure that you are always smiling Rin. To me the sun or stars shouldn't be shining unless your eyes and smile is doing the same thing. Rin you are my world and without a piece of you in my life it meant nothing. So I stand here after my vows and I make another one to make sure that your life and our hopefully children's lives are there shining as bright as you've made mine. I love you forever and always Rin and I'll never let you go again."

He leans down to give his wife a kiss.

"Sesshomaru, you are perfect in many ways and I had always thought I was nothing compared to anyone, but after saying that you and hearing you tell me bluntly and truthfully that I was beautiful you opened my eyes that it isn't always about what I think about myself or others but what they think as well. Sess, you opened my world and loved me like a person should be loved. You gave me back my memories and gave me a piece of myself back that other's couldn't. I'm glad that I can be with you again and this time I promise a long and happy life for the two of us and as you said hopefully our children. Thank you for loving me that way I love you and even giving me more love that I think I could ever match. I love you forever and a day."

Rin kisses him as he says/whispers, "I love you as well forever and a day."

Everyone cheers and they dance and get a little tipsy and leave to go back to their lives.

Mizuki walked over to her parents and smiled, "I'm going over to Kagome's tonight and give you guys sometime to be together and show each other how much you love each other."

"Oh god I don't' know how she's our child?"

Rin hits his arm, "Last time I recall you are perverted but just don't like other's to hear you talk that way so she is a combination of the two of us put together. So Mizuki you better catch up with Kagome before she leaves you," she turns to her husband, "and you have yet to show me how much you missed me."

"Hey, you know I can still hear you?"

"Yeah, so you better hurry up or you'll hear more than you want her," Rin yells to her laughing with her husband.

Mizuki runs as fast as she can and Sess and Rin have the whole night to show each other how much they miss each other and renew their mating marks.

_**Pyro: So what do you think?**_

_**Mizuki: Cute, I think….**_

_**Rin: Nice**_

_**Sesshomaru: Not to bad I believe**_

_**Pyro: Glad you think so.; anyways thank you for those who read so can you please review**_

_**Mizuki: Pyro forgot to say something so I'll say it. Pyro does not own Inuyasha only me**_


End file.
